The compound of formula (I)
(R)-1-(4-(4-fluoro-2-methyl-1H-indol-5-yloxy)-5-methylpyrrolo[2,1-f][1,2,4]triazin-6-yloxy)propan-2-ol, is a protein tyrosine kinase inhibitor, a VEGFR-2 and FGFR inhibitor and is useful in the treatment of cancer.
The L-alanine ester prodrug of Compound I (Compound Ia)
is currently in clinical development as an agent for the treatment of cancer.
The compounds of formula (I) and (Ia) and their preparation have been previously described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,952, issued Mar. 22, 2005, U.S. Pat. No. 7,265,113, issued Sep. 4, 2007, U.S. Pat. No. 7,521,450, issued Apr. 21, 2009 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,671,199, issued Mar. 2, 2010.